


A Morning in the Life of Shizuru and Natsuki

by Dilicious



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in the life of Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning in the Life of Shizuru and Natsuki

Shizuru gazed upon her lover, who slept peacefully beside her. Natsuki was amazing. She could gush for days about the raven haired beauty. But all in all, she made her happy and that's all that mattered. She got up from their bed and walked to the kitchen, the thought of readying breakfast for her and Natsuki in her head.

Heading to the kitchen, she heard a noise. Mewling. She looked down to see their kitten, Kuro. He meowed at the woman and she smiled. Such an adorable kitten. She looked over to his food bowl, next to the sink, which was unsurprisingly empty. This one would be such a fat kitty when he grew up. Shizuru chuckled. She didn't mind. Natsuki, however, would have a fit and try to give the cat an exercise regimen. Her Natsuki was so uptight. It was fun to help her unwind, though.

The kitten’s mewling brought her back to reality.  Shizuru walked up to the food bag, scooping up some food with an old wet food can. She then poured it into the kitten’s bowl and watched as he happily dug in. Kuro was so cute, but a handful. Natsuki was working on training the kitten (while Shizuru watched, of course), but he would always get distracted with a cat toy or a piece of string and the two women would end up cooing at him and his adorableness. She put the empty can back in the bag and walked over to the stove, pondering what to cook.  She then looked up to the cupboard and opened it. Inside was some cereal. Taking out the cereal and a bowl, she placed them on the table in the center of the kitchen and closed the cupboard. She then walked to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out the milk jug. Closing the door with her foot, she walked back to the table and placed the jug on the table. She then opened the box of cereal and poured the cereal into the bowl.  Putting the box down, she then opened the jug and began pouring the milk into the bowl. As she was doing this, she heard some shuffling from outside the kitchen, then some muttering about it being too bright. Shizuru watched her lover, Natsuki, shuffle into the room half asleep and scowling.

“Good morning, Natsuki!” Shizuru chirped happily; the sight of Natsuki made the woman very happy. Natsuki grumbled a ‘good morning’ to Shizuru, who walked up to Natsuki and kissed her cheek. Natsuki, whose hair was sticking out at odd ends, her eyes squinting and mouth twisted into a scowl, grunted. Shizuru giggled and poured the now sitting Natsuki a bowl of cereal. Natsuki quickly began inhaling the cereal. Shizuru sat down and watched her eat, smiling softly to herself. She felt something furry rub itself along her leg and she looked down. Kuro nuzzled Shizuru’s ankle, purring at her. Shizuru sighed contently. Today would be a good day.

Now that Natsuki had food in her tummy (which she pat contently), she would go about doing her favorite pastime; playing videogames! She walked up to their couch, picked up a controller (they had two just in case Shizuru ever wanted to play; she rarely did), and planted herself on her usual cushion. Turning on the Xbox from the controller, she watched it boot up. As the dashboard popped up, she navigated to the ‘Play Game’ pane (which just happened to be Call of Duty; Natsuki was an avid first person shooter player) and hit the ‘A’ button, which caused the game to start up. As she waited, Kuro, full from his breakfast from earlier, walked up to Natsuki, meowing up at her. She looked down at the cat and sighed. The little bastard was smart; she couldn’t refuse him.  She picked up the kitten and placed him on her lap, where he made himself comfortable. Kneading her legs with his tiny claws, she made noises as she was both tickled and scratched by the cat as he went through his usual habits. Natsuki looked down at him, smiling. The kitten looked back up at her and meowed. She held back her urge to snuggle the kitten. 

Looking back up at the screen, she noticed the game was ready for her. Going through the options, she selected the multiplayer option, put on her headset and got into her zone. Time to take down some noobs!

Shizuru was watching Natsuki play her silly games. She was so engrossed in them; she would never be able to tell what Shizuru was planning. Sneaking into the room, she quickly crawled behind the couch, using Natsuki’s yelling as cover for any noises she may have made. Popping up, she slowly moved behind the couch, until she was directly behind the woman who was currently playing video games.  Shizuru bent over, wrapping her arms around Natsuki’s neck, brushing the sitting woman’s breasts as she did so. Doing it lightly enough so that Natsuki wouldn’t notice, she then moved her head towards Natsuki’s free ear and whispered “Hey, lover.”

Natsuki jumped, the controller flying out of her hand. Due to the intense and sudden movement, Kuro panicked and ran off finding a place to hide in the kitchen. Shizuru chuckled as Natsuki tried to calm herself down, patting her chest in an attempt to slow her heart. Hearing that familiar sound, the navy blue haired woman whipped her head around to glare at her lover, currently furious with her. The game went on unplayed, Natsuki currently having been killed and respawned already.

“What the hell?” She tried not to raise her voice, but with the annoyance Natsuki felt, this was difficult.

“I simply wanted to get your attention.” Shizuru said innocently. “I didn’t know you would react in such a way.” The Kuga woman groaned, and then frowned. Her girlfriend loved to mess with her in the worst ways.

“So, what is it?” Natsuki questioned, annoyed at her girlfriend. Shizuru giggled and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her, where Natsuki was seated before. The navy haired girl did as she was told and sat down. The Fujino woman then curled up next to Natsuki, laying her head down on the dark haired woman’s lap. Natsuki began to try and relax herself by combing her fingers through Shizuru’s  light brown hair. Kuro jumped onto the couch, placing himself on top of Shizuru’s stomach and began to purr.  Shizuru joined him and Natsuki tried not to smile. What an interesting woman she chose to be with.


End file.
